Life's If's and But's
by whitefang245
Summary: Tenten's dying. Neji's falling apart. Not good at summarys,just read.
1. Chapter 1

" **Life's If's and But's "**

**This is a story I wrote for all the people who let the if's and but's of life get in their ways. Neji and Team Guy in this story are twenty-five,making the rookie nine twenty-four.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do't own Naruto,if I did I'd be living in a mansion.**

**--**

It was amazing,truly amazing how,how in just five minutes your whole life can drastically spin outta control,go from fantastic to horrible in just five terrible freakin minutes.

It was bound to happen with jobs like theirs,they both knew that. He just didn't expect it to happen at now of all times,the day before their wedding.

Then again he also expected him to be the one in surgery dying. For her to be safe and sound crying over him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Not now. Not ever.

He didn't care what it took,she was gonna live. He'd pay for the best treatment money could buy.

If she made it.

There always were the little if's and but's in our lives. Those little things that hold us back so we don't live our lives to the fullest. He had held back telling her he loved her for thirteen long years,even though he had had feelings for her since the first day he met her. The one little if that held him back was,"If I tell her will she hate me?"

Ironic how that was the same question that held her back.

Now his fairy-tale seemed like it was gonna end short.

He should of been there with her but he had gotten hurt on his last mission and couldn't come.

If he hadn't gotten hurt he could of protected her.

Another one of life's cruel if's. But he couldn't change it. This wasn't one of those movies where the hero could go back and time and fix everything. No. He'd have to live with what happenedhere the rest of hislife.

As he sat in the cold waitig room though,he couldn't help but think back to when he first engaged to her.

--

_Flashin' Back_

_For Neji Hygua,what was supposed to be the best night of his life started out terrible. He was going to propose to Tenten tonight,but how could he now? They had gotten into a fight and he knew it was his fault but his pride wouldn't let him apologize. He had done something completely stupid and jumped to conclussions._

_He had beat up her brother._

_Of course at the time he didn't know he was her brother,he thought he was some guy hitting on her._

_Anyways,now they were seated in the resturaunt across from each other stubbornly not saying a word. He tried placing his hand on hers and was met with a slap. "Okay,I guess I deserved that..," he said rubbing his stinging face._

_"Yes you did Neji! I can't believe you'd beat up my brother! How coul-" She was stopped when he gently pressed his lips to hers._

_"You always have talked to much..." He mumbled as he pulled away. "I'm sorry Tenten... I love you.." _

_As he said this he gently slipped a ring on her finger."Will you marry me?"_

_At this he was met with a a screamed 'YES' and a tight hug. Everyone was starring at them,but he didn't care. He'd never been happier._

_End Flashback_

_--_

He snapped outta it as the doctor came out. "Will she be okay?"

"Well sir.."

--

**Cliffy! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! **

**Neji:If you want Tenten to live,please review!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... Sorry about reposting the last chaspter. I went on vacation and got my sister to post he next chapter for me. Big mistake. Anyways heres the next chapter,enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:Still don't live in that mansion so...**

**-- **

**Chapter 2**

She'll live... Never be able to use legs again probably... Thats all he heard. Thats all he needed to hear before he pushed the poor doctor out of the way and rushed over to her bedside. "Tenten..." He whispered gently stroking her cheek. She always had been so reckless,but he never thought it would come to this.

She was the one to finally break down his wall. The one who wouldn't give up until she helped him. Now it was his turn. Being a great kunoichi was her dream. Not being able to wak again would crush her.

But he wasn't about to let that happen.

--

**Tenten's POV**

Had she died? No of course not. Heaven wouldn't hurt this bad. Wait was that Neji's voice?

The young kunoichi opened her eyes with some effort. "N-Neji..?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak and her throat burned but before she could blink Neji turned around from the doctor he had been threatening moments ago.

"Tenten,don't you dare scare me like that again" Of course the first thing he would do was scold her.

"Sorry..." She said quietly. That's when his eyes softened and she knew there was bad news.

He walked over,sat down on her bed,and held her close. "Tenten have you tried to move your legs?" The gentle tone in his voice scared her and she tried.

"W-why can't i move them? Neji? Whats going on?" She asks frantically. He held her closer.

"Both your legs are paralized"

No. This can't be happening. She was gonna be an ANBU soon. She was getting married soon. Why did this have to happen now? Thats when the tears fell.

"Shh... Were gonna get through this Ten...'' And that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

He was always so calm and collected.

--

**Neji's POV**

Neji was anything but calm. She was crying. Tenten never cried. And it hurt him.

''I spoke with the doctors and they say with some therapy you maybe able to move it.'' He said trying to cheer her up,

"S-so I maybe able to walk again..?" Said letting him wipe the tears.

He nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. You just rest.'' He said kissing the top of her head.

In only a few seconds she was asleep in his arms.

--

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not... Please tell me! Any advice is also welcome!**


End file.
